


Comfort and Joy

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they endure the horrors of Hogwarts with the Carrows there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Joy

While Ginny leaned forward to kiss Neville, Luna's lips found her clit and Luna's tongue began to tease her. She rocked against Luna's mouth with the rhythm of Neville's thrusts, his cock sliding wetly in and out of Luna's slit, his bollocks making soft slapping sounds against her flesh.

The Room of Requirement had first created this private nest for the three of them a fortnight ago, on a day when each had been punished by one of the Carrows, and had fled here for sanctuary. The Room had not let any of them leave again until they had rested and comforted one another. Luna had been the one to realise first what was required of them, but she had had little difficulty in persuading the other two.

Luna flickered her tongue faster. Ginny whimpered into Neville's mouth at the exquisite pleasure Luna brought to her. Her cunt quivered, _needing_ ; somehow Luna recognised that and brought two fingers up, so that Ginny fucked herself against Luna's hand, in time with Neville's pumping.

They were all making soft cries now, Luna's breathy gasps contrasting with Ginny's whimpering and Neville's deeper groans. Ginny knew when Neville had climaxed from the way his kisses paused and his body stilled. She let him withdraw before putting her face down to lick Luna, tasting the mingled flavours of her juices and Neville's spunk. Luna shook under Ginny's ministrations, reciprocating each caress, and together they reached a last peak of orgasm as Neville watched and stroked them both.

The comfort and joy the three of them had found together went far to reconcile them to enduring the hardships of the present.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. Given the composition of this threesome, I rather doubt anyone else will want to read it!


End file.
